Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Julian Bernardino Style) Outro
Here is the ending sequence to Thomas 3: Hoodlum Havoc by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Otti Psi - Donald the Scottish Twin Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Romeo Patti - Douglas the Scottish Twin Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Gonzo - Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *André - Hector the Horrid (from Thomas and Friends) *Black Lums - Narrow Gauge Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar - The Horrid Lorries (from Thomas and Friends) *Count Razoff - Spencer the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Begoniax - Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (from Thomas and Friends) *The Knaarens - Splatter the Diesel Engine, Dodge the Diesel Engine, Max the Dump Lorry, and Monty the Dump Lorry (from Thomas and Friends) *Reflux the Knaaren - Cerberus the Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Tily - Rosie the Lavender Pink Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Twitchy the Squirrel (from Hoodwinked) *Globs - Linus (from Peanuts) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Cookie - Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) *LacMac - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) *Betina - Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) *Flips - Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) *and more Transcript *(as Thomas, after scaring Hector and turning him into a red lum, hops onto Percy's flying machine and pilots it back, the Narrow Gauge Trucks, who were in the Fairy Council, laugh and transform into red lums. As Thomas and Percy fly back toward their home, they land in a strange cottage, and reunite with Emily, Mavis, and the kids) *Thomas: Hey! We're back where we started! And look, we've reunited with someone we knew in the previous games! *Emily: Hey, pleased to meet you back, Thomas. *Percy: Oh, gosh. I'm glad to be home again. *Mavis: That's right. We're altogether again. Look at the red lums. How happy they see us. *Molly: You're alive, son. We're so proud of you guys. *Edward: I'm sure glad to see you and Percy alive. Besides, we're glad to see you back home in the Fairy Council. *Stanley: It's great to have the red lums back. *James: Yeah, and I hate to imagine that someone could possibly scare some of them. *Duck: Yeah. Nice to see you back again. *Duncan: And did you miss us? *Boco: We're so proud of you saving the world. *Toad: Well done for saving the world. *Tillie: You're the best heroes we've ever. *Henry: Have you been fighting off enemies? *Bertie: I bet they have. *Theodore: And thank goodness we've accomplished our goal! *Tommy: And all of his friends! *Tallulah: Who have made all adventures possible! *Tinkerbell: Three cheers for Thomas! *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor: Hip, hip, hooray! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hip, hip, hooray! *Sir Handel, Lady, Tyke, Grampus, Twitchy, Linus, and Emily the Vigorous: Hip, hip, hooray! *Narrator: Well, folks, that's all, because that's the way it really happened. *(The End. A Julian Bernardino Production) Category:Julian Bernardino